


【盾鐵】intersection point

by lovetitle



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Slash, pre infinity war
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: 一次偵查中，鋼鐵人與美國隊長相遇了......





	【盾鐵】intersection point

**Author's Note:**

> ※假設復3前兩人碰過面  
> ※pre-slash  
> ※他們屬於不放棄彼此的對方  
> ※返校日捏它有

　　Tony脫下戰甲，一臉疲倦地跌進沙發，棉花輕柔地包裹著他，痠疼的脊椎發出一串喀啦的彈響。

　　這是他這禮拜第幾次接到Ross的任務通知？第七次？還是第十次？這禮拜不過才開始第三天！

　　他揉揉臉，闔上痠疼的眼睛，發現自己對於飛去什麼地方、執行什麼命令的記憶開始混雜不清，一連數個禮拜響個不停的通知、執行不完的任務，讓他的精神與肉體皆到達了極限。

　　幹！老子叫鋼鐵人不代表我是鐵打的好嗎？

　　警報聲響起，Tony瞬間睜開眼睛，從沙發上彈起，理理身上的衣服，直直往盔甲走去。

　　「那群人就不能看看這什麼時候別出來搗亂！」

　　Tony忍不住抱怨，但以對方的角度來說，趁著復仇者分崩離析之際才是最佳選擇，為了達成他們征服世界的野望，讓他們的夢想成真！

　　聽到警報聲的Vision穿著圍裙從牆後穿了出來，看著正在著裝的Tony，他呼喚了他的名字。

　　「Stark先生……要不要我代替您去呢？您現在的身體狀況非常糟糕，需要盡快休息。」

　　「不，那混帳會希望可以負責、可以被審判的人去──就是我，你……不行。」

　　「可是……」

　　「什麼可是不可是，你專心把你的湯煮完吧。」

　　抓住Vision微微睜大了眼睛的瞬間，Tony啟動引擎飛了出去。

　　這小子每天窩在廚房裡對著鍋子唉聲嘆氣，難道真以為沒人知道他在做什麼嗎？

　　Tony情不自禁彎起嘴角，接著晃了晃腦袋，將注意力集中在接下來的任務上。

 

　　Steve頭也不回地自建築物狂奔而出，身後的九頭蛇基地將在十五秒後立刻爆炸，勉勉強強在極短的時間內找到遮蔽物，巨大的爆炸聲響刺痛他的耳膜。他俯趴在地，雙手抱住腦袋，遮擋被炸飛石塊。等地面不再震動，他探出頭，原本的基地已面目全非，陷入一片火海之中。

　　他呼出憋在胸口許久的氣，爬上當作遮蔽物的石塊，脫下面罩，以指做梳，理開汗濕淋漓的頭髮。

　　當Bucky選擇再次冰凍自己後，得到T’Challa的許諾，Steve便離開了瓦甘達，他不好意思再打擾一國之君，對方當時伸出援手是為了彌補當初的誤判，巴基在他的庇護之下得以安然休息，這便足以，他沒有繼續留在瓦甘達的理由。

　　離開瓦甘達、少了政治庇護後，Steve遇到不少企圖追捕他、抓拿他去換賞金的人。儘管那些人對他來說搆不上威脅，從吃飯、洗澡、如廁到睡覺三番兩次被人打斷，就算是Steve也難以保持他的好脾氣。他看著自己髒兮兮的褲子，想起自己已經三天沒過洗澡，他抹掉額頭的汗珠，嗅了嗅上衣的味道，嫌惡地皺起眉，打定主意今天要找條隱蔽的河清洗。

　　聽見熟悉的引擎聲，Steve抬起頭，看著金紅色的流星從頭頂劃過。

 

　　Tony飛到Ross給他的座標點，只看到陷入火海的殘骸，他皺起眉頭，難不成有人搶先一步，或是他們自己鬧內鬨？

　　「FRIDAY，掃描這附近的生命反應。」

　　「五百公尺處，有生命反應。」

　　「讓我們去看看到底是什麼吧！」Tony舔舔嘴巴，朝著顯示器上的紅點飛了過去。

 

　　兩個人都沒想過他們會在這種的地方，前不著村後不著店的鬼地方，一個像剛經歷過一場血戰，整個人渾身髒兮兮──自從在西伯利亞一別後，他們多久沒有見面了呢？

　　Steve對於Tony身上的盔甲有些陌生，那是他未見過的型號。他有沒有離開，這個人完全不受影響，他在電視上依然光鮮亮麗，照常穿上盔甲當著拯救世界的超級英雄，而自己少了他，把自己打理乾淨、穿套新制服都難。

　　他強忍著拍去褲子上灰塵的衝動，悄悄地側過身，不想讓他看到自己空洞的胸前。上次刷洗制服的時候，Steve不小心弄破星星的一個角，很快地裂痕開始蔓延，邊緣逐漸脫落，最後整片掉了下來。白星掉下來的那天，像是弔念一般，Steve盯著它很久，在垃圾桶前猶豫不決，最後他選擇收起來，貼身帶著。雖然他不知道留著要做什麼，但他總覺得制服少了那顆星星就少了點什麼。

　　「隊長。」

　　擴音器傳出的機械音一如往常，熟悉的聲音讓他鼻酸。

　　「Tony，我……我真的──」

　　「我已經收過你夠多的道歉。」

　　Tony不耐地打斷Steve的道歉，從信件到簡訊，他是想道歉多少次？我們之間除了道歉沒其他話可以說了嗎？

　　「你不抓我嗎？」

　　「你想被抓嗎？」

　　「不想……」但如果是你，我可以放棄逃亡。

　　聽到答案的Tony在面甲後，翻了個白眼。

　　沉默讓Steve心焦，舔舔乾澀的唇，他不知道要跟Tony說些什麼好，他說的每一句話總讓Tony不開心。

　　「羅傑斯，為什麼你當時要說謊呢？」

　　「……我說過了，我很抱歉怕自己受到傷害欺騙你。」

　　「我想知道的不是這個，你為了保護你的什麼？」

　　Steve眼神閃爍，喉頭乾啞地難以出聲，四倍視力清楚地看見面甲映照自己心虛的表情。忽然間，很想看看Tony的臉，雖然電視上到處都有，特別是復仇者基地落成當天，Pepper和他的婚訊[1]──

　　突如其來的警報聲打斷Steve的思緒，飄在空上的鋼鐵人罵了句髒話，坐在石頭上的美國隊長也想跟著他罵，完全沒心思說什麼「注意語言」。

　　「有任務。隊長，我先走了。」

　　他坐在原地看著金紅色的盔甲消失在天際，留下一串的飛機雲，而他仍然沒能說出對他的感覺。

 

　　  
　　  
　　  
　　END.

 

[1] 因為這篇是盾鐵文，其實是Pepper跟Happy訂婚，只是被拿來混淆視聽，Steve什麼都不知道，所以他以為（普羅大眾觀點）是Pepper跟Tony訂婚。

 

起了盾鐵在復3前見過面似乎不錯的念頭，一開始是想讓他們在Tony的安全屋刮鬍子順便打炮的，但是不想讓隊長過太爽，也不想寫肉就改了  
雖然是鬍子隊，不過他的鬍子一點存在感都沒有呢wwwww

關於幻視的不重要後續  
　Tony回家後，他拿了湯要給Tony喝，Tony恨死自己的嘴ㄌ（幫QQ

20170823　思律


End file.
